1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus which reproduces an image using BD (Blu-ray Disc) and VC (Video Cassette).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known image reproducing apparatus provided with two types of image reproducing functions such as a BD reproducing function and a VC reproducing function, for example. As an example of the above known image reproducing apparatus, FIG. 4A shows a front view of an image reproducing apparatus 40 which is provided with a panel switch unit 41a for a VC at the right side of a VC insertion slot 41 and a panel switch unit 42a for a BD at the right side of a BD insertion slot 42.
As shown in FIG. 4B, the image reproducing apparatus 40 includes not only a VCP (Video Cassette Player) microcomputer 43 which is connected to the panel switch unit 41a of a VC reproducing unit but also a sub microcomputer 44 which is connected to the panel switch unit 42a of a BD reproducing unit. The VCP microcomputer 43 and the sub microcomputer 44 receive operation signals according to a switch operated by a user from the panel switch units 41a and 42a, respectively, and control a reproduction and recording operation of the BD or the VC.
There is a known electronic apparatus in which a sub microcomputer controls a power supply to a main microcomputer and a peripheral device and a power control method by the sub microcomputer is changed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-41850, for example). There is also a disclosure of a video recording apparatus which configures a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) recording unit based on a configuration data received from a main microcomputer using the same sub microcomputer regardless of whether or not a VCR microcomputer is connected to the sub microcomputer (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-270991, for example).
However, in the above conventional image reproducing apparatus having a reproducing function of several types of recording media, as shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the panel switch units 41a and 42a are normally provided for the BD and VC separately, and the image reproducing apparatus receives the operation signals corresponding to the button operated by the user from the panel switch units 41a and 42a so as to operate in accordance with the operation signals. Thus, in the conventional image reproducing apparatus having the reproducing function of several types of recording media, the separate panel switch units are required in accordance with the type of recording medium. This increases the number of panel switch units.